universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
On-Screen Appearance Engine Shed Thomas puffs out of the sheds. The door automatically close and he uses the turntable to face the opponents Special Attacks Neutral Special - Train Whistle Side Special - Runaway! Up Special - Mr. Conductor's Gold Dust Down Special - Troublesome Trucks Final Smash - Streamlining KOSFX KOSFX1: Cinders and ashes! KOSFX2: Bust my Buffers! Star KOSFX: Oooohhhhhhh! Screen KOSFX: *Whistle sound* Taunts Up: (Whistles two times) Sd: You're too fat (slow in the US Narration), you need exercise! Dn: There a lots of new things to see here! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: The kids use three cheer at Thomas while holdling a medal Victory 2: "I will! You can count on me!" Victory 3: "Oh thank you sir!" Lose/Clap: Thomas comes to breakfast Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Charges Forward * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * HIS ATTACKS ARE TO STRONG! * his up b is Useful when His is falling Down faster. Cons * He is to heavy. * His Walking is to slow. Symbol Thomas' face Victory Music Engine Roll Call theme Kirby Hat Thomas's funnel and Thomas' CGI Face Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Full steam ahead! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Chuff, chuff! Peep, peep! Thomas! Chuff, chuff! Peep, peep! Thomas! Chuff, chuff! Peep, peep! Thomas! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Defult (Blue) * Golden Thomas * Red (Based off James) * Green (Based off of his appearance in the adventure begins and Percy) * Black (Based of Diesel) * Pink (Based off Rosie) * Grey (Based off of Timothy the ghost engine and he has his face and the number 0 on his side) Trivia * When Thomas turns around, You can see the track rotator under Thomas * He is one of the characters to have a British dub if you choose "UK" in the "Languages" section of the "Options" menu the other characters are Stingy and Putt-Putt Video Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Heros Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Lawl X Category:British Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Blue Category:CGI Category:MLG Category:Clay-Animated Category:Unhuman Category:Vehicle Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl X) Category:Internet Meme Category:Trains Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:HIT Entertainment Category:YouTube Poop Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr. Category:PBS Kids Category:American Category:America